fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. for Switch
New Super Mario Bros. for Switch is a 2.5D Mario game for the Nintendo Switch and was made by Grand Star Productions. It is very similar to the'' New Super Mario Bros.'' series and like the Super Mario Bros. games, It has many items, Power-ups, levels, enemies, and bosses. Story Mario's Story It was an average day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario had been invited by the Princess to the castle for a slice of cake, but surprise, surprise, Bowser crashes the party by bashing a hole in the wall with his airship's mechanical fist and grabs peach while flying away. Mario gives chase as he passes who also chases him thinking that he could be looking for treasure. Luigi's Story At Luigi's Mansion, he is seen cleaning up his mansion when his doorbell rings. He opens the door to find a letter on thr ground and reads it only to find out that Tatanga, the main villain from Super Mario Land had kidnappes Princess Daisy and taken over Sarasaland. Not standing this, he sets off to stop him and rescue Daisy. His story can be played when completing Mario's Story Gameplay New Super Mario Bros. U is a platform game which plays very similarly to that of past New Super Mario Bros. games, especially New Super Mario Bros. U with the return of the 4-player multiplayer functioning identically to the New Super Mario Bros. Wii, while most of the elements and design found in the game make heavy reference to the previous titles along with other games like Super Mario Land. Many other gameplay elements from the NSMBW, such as the Super Guide which helps the player clear a level, Enemy Courses which has the player beating enemies if interacted in the world maps, and the bubble save function which is only available in Co-op that saves characters from certain doom also return. Power-ups, like the Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Propeller Mushroom, and more. The game also features a number of new power-ups like the Bomb Flower , allowing Mario to become Bomb Mario and throw an infinit amount of bombs New Super Mario Bros. Switch features two main controller choices: single player using the Tablet, and single player or multiplayer using the Nintendo Switch JoyCons; the player can switch controllers at any point by pausing the game, either in a level or on the world map, and selecting the "Change Controller" option. Characters Playable Worlds Unlike New Super Mario Bros. U, New Super Mario Bros. for Switch ''requires you to travel throughout a world map similar to ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. There still are Toad Houses, towers, castles, Cannons, and Warp Pipes. Enemies also walk around the map screen. If the enemies come in contact with the player, they must play an Enemy Course. Players must collect eight Toad Balloons or defeat all enemies to make a chest with a Toad trapped in it appear. If Toad is saved, three random power-ups are rewarded. Each Enemy Course is different on each world and the layout of the worlds switch between the worlds. Both of the Mario Bros has different worlds. Mario Worlds Luigi Worlds Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:2.5D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games